


Semper Fi

by MidnightSwami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, FFXV Spoilers, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Timeskips, mention of luna - Freeform, smut is immediate, some hurt in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSwami/pseuds/MidnightSwami
Summary: Gladio's hand began to throb when he realized he was gripping the jagged rock of the haven with the strength typically reserved for his great sword. The dull ache served as a reminder that he couldn't get too carried away and while every ounce of his willpower was being tested, he knew Noctis was right. Fuck, why was he so helpless when it came to him? Why was he willing to risk goddamn everything to watch pleasure spread throughout the soft features of the face meant to be stoic and lead an entire kingdom?Set across several time skips!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm so excited to be contributing to the FFXV community! This will be my second fic ever and it was a ton of fun to write, even though I'm still working on later chapters. Those will be up soon, though!
> 
> Each chapter will explore a different part in the timeline, mostly from Gladio's perspective (I can't help it, I love him so much). This first chapter kinda jumps around and gives a lot more backstory, hopefully not too much but I just couldn't stop myself haha.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and I apologize for any glaring mistakes!

“Would you listen to that? Fuckin' perfect.” Gladio rumbled against Noctis’ throat before lavishing the salty skin beneath his lips. The Prince's entire body became weak with need as soft gasps were drawn out by Gladio's tongue.

He couldn’t help but praise Noctis every time he let out sounds that reached deep down and gripped, nails digging into his soul. The whimpers that tumbled out were damn beautiful and he swore he could actually _feel_ the pleasure in them. It became nearly impossible for Noctis to keep quiet while rough fingertips dragged down his spine and hips rolled into his in an effort to bring their bodies even closer. Gladio’s cock ached for release but greater still, he ached to hear more pleasure drenched sounds from his Prince.

As if reading Gladio's mind, Noctis let out a strained curse as Gladio drag his fingers over the growing bulge in his pants. Noctis' voice lifted the fog and for a moment, Gladio wondered if this was really happening at all. Even as fingers dug into his arm, it still wasn't convincing enough. Yet here he was with the one Chosen King, tasting parts of him he'd only dreamed of and he often did. Unaided by the palpable heat of the forest, warmth spread throughout his body and he knelt before the urges that pulled every which way, allowing his senses to be blanketed once more.

"Want to hear you," Gladio breathed as he gently sucked at Noctis' neck, "Need to..."

"Can't be too loud - ah!" Noctis huffed as quietly as he could into Gladio's shoulder.

Gladio's hand began to throb when he realized he was gripping the jagged rock of the haven with the strength typically reserved for his great sword. The dull ache served as a reminder that he couldn't get too carried away and while every ounce of his willpower was being tested, he knew Noctis was right. Fuck, why was he so helpless when it came to him? Why was he willing to risk goddamn everything to watch pleasure spread throughout the soft features of the face meant to be stoic and lead an entire kingdom? Gladio knew it was more than just trying to get off and If he were being honest, these complicated feelings weren't anything new - they had existed long before their journey.

After a year of training who he called the royal pain in his ass, something within Gladio shifted. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment it happened but maybe it was the first time Noctis knocked him flat on his ass and stood with newfound confidence and predatory eyes. Or maybe it was the day he showed up for training visibly defeated, though not physically and Gladio's heart twisted, seeing red and wishing he could protect him in a way that went beyond his royal duty as Shield. It was visceral and the feelings often blurred with his fierce loyalty, which of course, he always had but underneath was a need that swelled each time Noctis’ skin touched his own. All it took was one moment of clarity during a training session that sent a cold shiver down Gladio's spine at the impossibility of it all. His head spun at the realization and he had to cancel training for two days under the guise of illness.

But Gladio couldn't avoid Noctis forever and he didn't want to. By sheer willpower alone, Gladio tried to undo the desire that had woven its way into him and for a time, it worked. It had to. Dating helped and it came easy - how could it not? Anyone who had a pulse fawned over him; he was an undeniable force of strength, beauty and intellect where truth be told, was convenient when it came to dating. It also helped him discover that flings were his specialty. Anything else was a distraction to his duty to the Royal family, even if he longed for something more. Sacrifices had to be made, even when it came to his love life.

Keeping Noctis at arm's length was difficult but it became easier after Ignis became a fixture in his life. With Ignis' presence far greater than his own, the Prince's training took on a more diplomatic routine and when they did train, the trusted advisor was around for training too, making it easier to...concentrate. Still, that didn't mean he found himself frequently jerking off afterwards to the idea of what it would feel like to have their bodies on one another, slick with sweat.

Going from keeping himself distracted to being around Noctis everyday on their journey had begun to take its toll on Gladio's resolve. Plus, there was an added bonus of delivering Noctis safely into the arms of another. Lady Lunafreya was now betrothed to Noctis for the greater good of their Kingdoms, which gave Gladio a sense of relief along with a taste of jealousy he’d never experienced before. He had the pleasure of having the news delivered by his father during their weekly visit in the Citadel's garden, a small reprieve in their otherwise busy schedules. Clarus had mentioned it casually, but there was a hint of caution that laced his voice. Gladio never told his father of the feelings he harbored for his Royal charge but he was not a dumb man. The next day, he was briefed extensively on the matter where plans of their journey were revealed and thanked him inwardly for the warning. All Gladio could think was how tricky the entire situation was going to be but his heart also swelled with pride at the idea of protecting and guiding Noctis - something he'd been training his entire life for.  
  
After a few days on the road, it was no surprise the feelings Gladio tried to keep in check came back with a fervor. Since frequently sharing the backseat of the Regalia with Noctis, he scrutinized every moment between them. Every time Noctis' knee touched his own, the sensation was electric and he was certain it was purposeful. Or was it? Either way, it was enough to keep him awake in their shared tent late at night. But eventually, Gladio no longer needed to speculate - he knew. Lengthy sidelong glances turned into quiet campfire moments between the Prince and his Shield. The lingering touches and looks they both shared gripped Gladio's heart and once those moments were gone, he was left feeling the heaviness that came with the lingering void. But he endured, for the sake of the journey and for the sake of Noctis' destiny - which was not him.  
  
Yet, it had been an ordinary day when everything changed between them. Noctis laid languid under the shade of a tree as Ignis and Prompto cleaned out fish to cook near the river, leaving Gladio on guard as usual. It didn’t matter how hard he tried not to stare at Noctis, his gaze always fell heavily upon him. He noticed how his chest fell softly with each breath as he drifted to sleep and how the sun danced elegantly on his skin. Gladio’s chest tightened, urging him closer.

As he sat nearby, he saw Noctis’ face twist slightly and immediately stopped himself from reaching out and sweeping the back of his hand gently against his cheek. _Get a goddamn grip,_ Gladio thought as he scolded himself _._ Maybe Noctis wouldn’t notice? Gladio could see the golden aura where the sun glinted off his fine hairs and the way his lips glistened after licking them absentmindedly. Un-fucking-bearable.

“Mm, Gladio?” Noctis stirred, opening one eye and peering up at the large breadth that was his Shield.

“Yeah.”

Noctis sat up and looked out blearily over the water before his eyes settled on the man sitting next to him.

“Bad dream. They came and -”

 _‘Course it was a damn bad dream_ , Gladio thought. Knowing that Noctis had already been through more than anyone should ever be allowed to go through made his large fist ball tightly at his side. As if on reflex, his large arm began to protectively wrap around Noctis, carefully at first but when he felt no resistance, Gladio brought him closer to his quickly warming body.  
  
“Hey,” Gladio breathed into his soft hair. “It's alright, babe. I'm here.”

Oh fuck.

Gladio had no idea why he outright called the Prince his chosen pet name and for the first time in a long while, fear gripped his heart in anticipation for what was to come. Noctis’ body tensed, unsure of what to make of his Shield's choice of words. Noctis looked closely at Gladio and noticed the depth of the scar that adorned his Shield's eye and felt like he was noticing the scar for the first time.The scar was because of him. For him.

That night Gladio received the scar, he could have easily flung the drunken attacker that aimed for him but he stood there, resolutely for his Prince and for safety of the citizen. The scar was a testament of Gladio's devotion and pride as Noctis' Shield and only now did he feel the awe-inspiring depths of the oath that had been taken for him. With breath caught in his throat and stomach fluttering, Noctis found himself melting into Gladio as his fingers gripped tightly into his tank top.

And now on the eve of their journey to Gralea and with Luna waiting for Noctis, they’ve become immured with one another below the haven with only its soft, blue luminous scriptures as their only source of protection from the night. Gladio made sure to take advantage of the fact that they were able to sneak out of the tent unnoticed by Prompto and Ignis as he indulged in everything Noctis offered him. And _Gods_ was it maddening.

Gladio had Noctis’ back pressed against the rocky underside of the haven as he led with a heavy hand, caressing and studying before giving way to a more gentle touch. He trailed a mixture of soft and rough kisses anywhere his lips could touch until they became slow and deep, drawing ragged breaths from Noctis. The first touch of their tongues and quite possibly the first kiss Noctis ever had all but knocked the wind from Gladio's chest. He breathed heavily as their saliva mixed and he felt ridiculous getting so worked up over a kiss. But it felt different. In fact, Gladio was certain he had never felt anything like it before and he wasn't exactly inexperienced.

Imagining how Noctis would taste and feel didn't even come close to what he was experiencing now. The inside of his mouth was far sweeter and softer and Gods, the feel of taut, sinewy muscles underneath his fingers left him craving more. His mind couldn’t settle on what to focus on more: the feel of Noctis' tongue, cock or the way trailing hands felt on his bare chest. Noctis, eager and new to it all, seemed to be in the same frame of mind as he shifted his leg into Gladio’s crotch while sloppily taking his Shield’s tongue further into his mouth. Gladio's body seemed vast and wherever his fingers went, he was met with hardened muscle along smooth and scarred skin. He felt perfect.

Behind Gladio’s tongue, a groan began to build but instead, a low growl escaped as Noctis’ leg hooked around, drawing him further into the hottest part of his body. Realizing the favorable position, Gladio pressed his throbbing cock against Noctis’ and in turn, he bit into Gladio's exposed shoulder, else he’d wake the entire camp and the astrals themselves.

"Fuck, Noct!" Gladio hissed at the feel of teeth. Gods, he wanted to be bitten again. Nearly at his tipping point, Gladio made quick work of the belt at his fingertips.

“Gladio…” Noctis' lustful eyes met and pleaded with Gladio's.

“Shit, sorry.”

“No - I uh, want this but... ” Noctis swallowed.

“We don’t have to.”

“I just, ” Noctis lowered his head until his forehead rested on Gladio’s rising chest. “I- I want this the right way.”

“I know this isn’t the Galdin Quay but, - ”

“No,” Noctis’ voice lowered. “Not what I mean…”

Gladio knew what he meant.

Noctis was worried about his impending nuptials. Even though their marriage was strictly political, Noctis still felt he owed Luna the happiness she deserved. But what did Noctis want? Gladio so badly wanted to give Noctis that very same happiness because he deserved it, too. More than deserved it.

Selfishly, he didn’t press any further. Nuzzling his nose in the place between his neck and shoulder that promised him the sweetest sounds, Gladio retreated his exploring fingers still at his belt and snaked his hand underneath Noctis' shirt in hopes of comforting the troubled Prince. He bit gently, dragging teeth down to the dip in his throat, drawing a sharp breath from Noctis.

“You worry too much, Princess. Being here right now, in this moment, is good enough for me.” Gladio replied optimistically.

Gladio’s mouth hovered over Noctis’ and boldly, he took the lower lip into his mouth and bit teasingly before pushing his tongue deeper inside, licking at the edges of his Shield’s sanity.

They spent the darkest hours of the night intertwined with one another, until eventually a half-woke Prompto ventured out of the tent to relieve himself dangerously close to Noctis who had his mouth full of Gladio, who had a fistful of Noctis’ soft hair.


	2. Chapter 2

The pain that radiated through Gladio’s left leg had him gripping the uneven sides of the cavern’s damp walls as he tried to walk, careful and guarded, but it wasn’t enough to keep him from falling to his knees with a loud grunt.

“Astrals, fuck!” Gladio shouted through gritted teeth and uneven breath as he reached for the last elixir inside his jacket. Stubbornly, he held off using it until absolutely necessary and well, it definitely felt like that as his fingers dug into the muddy floor. Feeling the weight of the elixir for only a moment, Gladio downed the bitter concoction in one gulp. He cursed the now eviscerated demon that had struck his knee as he let out a shaky sigh, letting the soothing effects of the elixir take hold. Still was gonna hurt like a son of a bitch tomorrow, though. Feeling the throbbing subside, he wished it had the same effect on the turmoil going on inside that had drove him to this Godsforsaken place to begin with.

Steadily, Gladio rose and made his way towards the cavern’s entrance until he was finally met by the everlasting night. It had been 8 months since the Starscourge had consumed Eos but for a second, he expected the warmth of the morning sun to greet his face. Instead, infinite darkness met him along with two shadowy figures. Gladio was barely able to discern the familiar faces of Ignis and Prompto until his light shone in their direction.

“Hm. Something happen down there?” Ignis greeted Gladio curiously. He could tell from the uneven sounds of his gait that he suffered an injury.

“I’m fine, Iggy.”

“You sure about that?” Prompto chimed, squinting at the bright light.

“What’re you guys doing here? How’d you even know where I - ” Before he could finish, Ignis held a finely gloved hand to the air.

“Gladio, if I may,” Ignis asked, even though they both knew he wasn’t asking for permission. Ignis cleared his throat before continuing. “Before you get yourself too worked up, we were worried. You have been gone for several days now.”

Ignis left out the small detail of how Gladio didn’t mention to anyone where he was going or for how long. Prompto and Ignis asked every tipster they came across in an attempt to pinpoint where Gladio had gone before eventually being led to the Balouve mines.

“What do you got to be worried about? Y’know I hunt full time now. Hell, I’ve gone on longer excursions than this one.” The edge waned from Gladio’s voice but enough was still there to keep Ignis cautious.

Prompto stepped closer to Gladio while avoiding his intense eyes the best he could. “We just wanted to see if you made it out alright. That demon was, uhm, behemoth sized! You could’ve asked for some help.” Prompto continued, “Don’t gotta do this on your own, ya know?”

The way Prompto emphasized not doing it on his own left a sickly feeling in Gladio’s gut.

He knew what they were getting at and why they came running after him like he was a goddamn lost puppy. Gladio tried to rationalize in his mind that he just needed to get away. What a load of shit. He grimaced at his own foolishness and for the first time, felt truly wayward. Fuck.

Gladio closed his eyes as the truth hummed gently in his ear. It wasn’t the coursing of his blood but the persistent low thrum of something else and it had been driving him mad the past few months.

At first, he thought it was some side effect of the Starscourge and Gods, he wish that were the case. He had the dreams to thank for that revelation. When they began, it felt like his reality was being ripped in two; dreams of Noctis filled his head, sometimes peaceful and sometimes as if he were fighting a battle that could cost his life.

The visions felt so real but Gladio kept it to himself; _it was just grief_ , he thought listlessly. Until Prompto mentioned he was experiencing the same dreams. And Ignis, too. It didn’t take long for Ignis to piece together that what they were experiencing was the result of Lucian magic acting as an astral tether wherever Noctis was to those who received its blessing from their King - them.

Gladio should’ve felt relieved to have this last remaining connection to Noctis, given the circumstance. He wasn’t relieved, happy or any other semblance of those emotions, all it served was to reminded him of the thread of hope that could break any moment. And Gods when he hurt, he felt utterly helpless. It wasn’t a feeling Gladio was used to. It also seemed that Gladio was affected the most out of all of them based off recounts of Ignis and Prompto’s visions.

Gladio shook his head, shaking the idle thoughts from his mind the best he could.

“Look Prom, the longer we stand here, the more likely this place is gonna be swarming with demons so let's just get a move on, alright?” Gladio didn’t intend for it to sound so dismissive but he really just wanted to get back to his camper to take a warm shower and try to forget what the solitude of the hunt left him with.

“Gladio…” Ever keen, and maybe more so since his vision lost, Ignis could tell there was more behind Gladio’s voice than what he was letting on.

“C’mon, we don’t got much time.”

“Very well. Prompto, the truck.”

Prompto jetted off down the mountainside while Ignis and Gladio headed down after at a much slower pace. Dismayed but thankful for his friends concern, Gladio made sure Ignis walked in tandem with him. He didn’t need much assistance these days but because of the uneven terrain, he knew it was necessary and it gave him an excuse to go easy on his leg.

“I miss him too.” Ignis whispered after a few minutes of silently walking, barely enough for him to hear.

Gladio didn’t say anything but his silence was all the answer Ignis was looking for.

 

******

 

_SLAM._

Gladio slammed the empty shot glass on top of the bar with a satisfied groan as the burn of the bitter homemade spirit hit the back of his throat and crawled its way through his body, leaving a pleasant warmth.

“Shit,” He choked. “Go ‘head and pour me another, will ya?”

Smoothing back the sides of unruly locks, Gladio noted how long his hair was getting before pulling it back into a loose fitting half-ponytail. It had grown along with the years, ten to be exact, and he found himself growing attached to it, although it was often unkempt and a single strand always managed to find its way out of the grip of the elastic band he used often. He had changed in other ways, too. His face was slightly distinguished with fine lines gracing the edges of his eyes, giving them an edge that combined with his soft features, fit him beautifully.

Soon, Prompto spotted Gladio from the across the bar, as an unmistakable pillar of muscle, he was kind of hard to miss.

“Hey, whatcha celebrating big guy?” Prompto placed a rough smack to Gladio’s shoulder. His impossibly muscular frame somehow felt larger under Prompto’s hand which wasn’t really surprising. It figures he’d put on a few pounds of muscle after what his body went through every night as he hunted, a practice that everyone in Hammerhead both thanked and cautioned him about. If he wasn’t smashing demon’s heads in then he was in Cid’s garage, setting a brutal pace for his workout regimens. Prompto tried his best to accompany him on hunts whenever Gladio allowed just so he’d have some peace of mind and well, for Ignis’ sake, too.

“Can’t a guy just relax? Here, take one.” Gladio slid over the shot that was meant for him and watched as Prompto attempted to swallow it in one gulp but failed. Hilariously.

Gladio roared with laughter. Some things just never change he mused.

“Ha! Nice try, kid.”

“Hey! Whatever this is, I think it’s meant to fuel cars.” He fought back tears from the burn of the liquid.

Gladio let out a deep chuckle and Prompto joined him, noticing the fine lines on the side of his eyes that deepened with his smile. It reminded him of when Noctis would warp and completely eat it at the other end, sending Gladio into tears of laughter. Prompto smiled fondly at the memory, aided by the warmth the spirit finally provided.

It was a rare night in Hammerhead where the air was easy going, as much as it could be, as hunters from around the area gathered. It was also rare in the sense that Gladio was able to let go completely, if only for a few moments.

Within the past year, everyday had become a fight for survival and the demon’s numbers continued to swell, making it more difficult to keep them at bay. Gladio, along with Prompto and Ignis, were some of the only few people alive that could put a dent in their numbers, thanks to their extensive and rigorous training; a gift from their past lives.

The thrumming in his veins had ceased the past year but he didn’t really know what to make of that. Two years prior a similar instance occurred, until it began tapping at his subconscious as if afraid to be forgotten.

But now? Nothing.

There were theories but regardless, he wasn’t sure if the tether to Noctis would ever be restored or what its absence actually meant. Was he dead? Lost? Fuck, thinking about made it him feel so exhausted in the space between his eyes and thoughts, maybe more than ever before.

Missing Noctis was just as exhausting. And Gods, did he miss him. Not a day went by that Gladio didn’t call upon his face to soothe him as he tried to sleep. After all this time, some details were hard to recall like the sweet scent from his fresh clothes and natural musk but he never forgot how it made him _feel_.

Embracing the harsh reality of their current world, Gladio fought harder than ever because goddamnit, if this was his life now then he was going to fucking make any demon that crossed paths pay with the blood that was owed to him. Ignis and Prompto considered it reckless but knew fighting Gladio on it would only create distance between them and they had already lost so many. But on rare occasions like tonight, Gladio allowed himself to feel something different.

“Uhh, Gladio? Buddy?” Prompto said waving his hand infront of Gladio’s face, breaking through his forlorn haze.

“Sorry, Prom. What were you sayin’?”

“Iggy got another shipment of amo so you should come check it out before we head out again.”

“Oh. Right, yeah. Good idea.” Gladio responded, clearly still distracted.

“What is it?” Prompto looked straight into Gladio’s eyes, unfaltering and he had to give it to him for the hardened stare.

“ ‘S nothing. Just thinking about the next hunt.” Gladio held another shot to his lips when it abruptly fell to the floor, shattering. Noctis’ face flashed before him, quickly but unmistakably and Gladio shut his eyes tightly.

“It’s fine everyone, he’s fine!” Prompto exclaimed to the startled bartender before leaning over and whispering to Gladio. “Did you - did you feel that?” He began picking up the mess beneath his feet.

“You saw it, too?”

“Saw? No, but I felt something.” He sat on the barstool once more and leaned in close., “Gladio, what did you see?”

Gladio rose to his feet, not wanting to exactly answer Prompto’s question. He just needed to get outside for some fresh air. Christ.

“Gladio.” Prompto spoke softly, yet urgently.

A deafening silence blanketed the makeshift tavern and Gladio saw disbelief wash over Prompto’s face before the stillness reached him. All of Gladio’s fine hairs stood on end as the air itself took on an electrical charge. It felt familiar. Did he sense...something? No. He sensed _someone_.

Slowly, he turned towards Prompto’s stare and well, fuck. He was hallucinating. Because he sure as hell wasn’t actually seeing Noctis standing right before him. Gladio blinked once. Then again. And his eyes shifted to Prompto.

“Prom? Is Noctis - or are we…?” Gladio’s voice faltered as the words left his mouth, unsure if he wanted to know the real answer.

“Uh, pretty sure that’s Noct standing in front of us.”

Gladio’s breath all but vanished. Noctis was staring at Gladio like he hadn’t just waltzed back into their life after ten years. After what felt like an eternity, Noctis walked towards where Gladio and Prompto sat.

“Hey.”

“Noct…” Gladio’s voice was quiet and unsure. He studied the figure before him, eyes trailing over every feature that graced Noctis’ face. He looked so different and yet, so much the same.

“In the flesh. I’m pretty sure anyway. Still a bit groggy.”

“NOCT!” Prompto yelled before embracing his best friend.

“Hey Prom - wait, what is that?” Noctis playfully pointed to Prompto’s chin before shooting him a wry smile.

“Ah well, y’know a lot has changed since you’ve been gone! Just look at Gladio’s hair. He has a ponytail now.”

“I can, uh, see that.” Uncertainty laced Noctis’ voice but the depth in his eyes persisted.

Gladio swallowed, still having trouble trusting what he was seeing. Feelings that he tried to dull the past decade inundated within him the second his eyes met Noctis’. Excitement. Sadness. Anger. He wasn’t angry at Noctis, but at the very powers that deemed it necessary to take him away for ten very, very long years.

“I’m going to grab Ignis! He’s going to be really relieved to see you again, Noct. Wait outside, alright?” Prompto sprinted off, leaving Noctis and Gladio in front of dozens of staring eyes.

“Let’s get out of here. I’ll um, fill you in on everything.”

“Yeah, S-Sure.” Noctis began noticing the stares of everyone. Their King had returned and although no one said anything, the look in their eyes weighed heavily not only on him but in his chest.

Stepping outside, Gladio’s heart immediately began hammering and the faint energy that had haunted him all these years raced through him, building. Energy returned to Gladio’s body in ways he didn’t expect, his blood warmed from the reinvigorated power and also from being so close to Noctis. Old memories churned to the surface of when he was first bonded with the Lucian magic. It felt similar but not as...pleasant.

Throat dry, he wondered what the hell to do now? Noctis was mere inches away as he lead him behind Cindy’s garage. It was the only thing he could think doing to escape the sight of prying eyes.

Enveloped in the darkness behind the garage, Gladio leaned against the cool concrete of the building with arms folded tensely. This way, he prayed Noctis wouldn’t hear the way his heart pounded against his chest. _The hell do I even say? Hey Noct, how’s it been?_

“Guess we should get the obvious part out of the way,” Gladio leaned his head back, and took a deep breath. “Where’ve you been?”

“With Bahamut. In a crystal.” Noctis stated. Gladio noticed the obvious change in demeanor with him and the fire in him flickered.

“I can’t really tell you anymore than that.” Noctis sighed. “Not that I don’t want to. I just don’t remember much. One moment I was standing in front of the crystal, then the next thing I know, I’m talking with Bahamut and…” Noctis’ voice trailed off.

“And?” Gladio said, studying Noctis’ face. Even after all this time, he could still tell when something troubled him. His face may have looked different but the way the worry settled on his face was all the same.

“Gladio, I - ” Noctis’ voice faltered and it all but cut into Gladio. “Don’t.” Noctis said with renewed strength and voice deep.

Something clicked in Gladio and his voice left his throat before he realized he was even speaking.

“Your Majesty.” Gladio spoke apologetically and he leaned down just enough to let Noctis know his loyalty never faltered all these years.

Noctis reached out to Gladio who was still leaning down and his fingertips graced his Shield’s chin. That’s all it took.

His Shield stepped forward in all his imposing stature, something Noctis had realized was a lot more imposing than he remembered. Gladio placed a careful hand on his shoulder and Noctis looked into sorrowful eyes as he felt the exchange of electricity between them. Gladio hissed as it rushed through his hand, leaving a pleasant feeling as it dispersed.

Gladio couldn’t take it anymore. His mouth was on Noctis’, hesitant then with a hunger that could be expected of a man left starving for years. His fingers intertwined in Noctis’ longer hair as his other softly trailed along his jaw, feeling the new sensation of coarse hair.

“I...fuck, I’ve missed you.” Gladio said breathlessly. Noctis could taste the faint trace of liquor that mixed with Gladio’s taste and his head spun dizzily. Memories came crashing back; he remembered this taste, the feel of Gladio’s weight and how much he had craved it. Needed it.

“It’s ah, strange. It’s as if I saw you yesterday but - ” Noctis swallowed thickly and his eyes shifted to the would-be horizon. “I can tell. Feel it. It’s been so much longer than that.”

“Ten years.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“This entire time…?” Noctis all but whispered, crawling his fingers up Gladio’s ink-faded arms. Gladio’s hummed as familiar fingers gently touched here and there. Just as quickly as his fingers found their familiar path along his Shield’s skin, they quickly retreated.

Noctis took several steps away from Gladio before he could answer but he didn’t really need to. He knew what words Gladio would’ve spoke if he allowed him to.

“There’s a lot to be done. I need to, um, gather my thoughts.”

“You’re right, Your Majesty.” Gladio let the words roll off his tongue as his hands combed through his hair, trying to compose himself. “Let’s get you to Iggy and figure out our next move.”

“Right.” Noctis squeezed his arm gently before heading back in the direction they came.

As much as he hated seeing Noctis withdraw from him, he knew things couldn’t go back to the way they were. In the bigger picture of everything, it didn’t matter. He had a duty to uphold and as he set his eyes upon his King, it returned with a fervor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter isn't too long! Probably could've split it into two but oh well!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed my take on Gladnoct and I might end up doing a few little ones here and there as part of this series but for now, this is pretty much completed. :)

Peeking over jagged mountaintops, streams of golden light flooded through large windows until settling on the large body that sprawled across a modest sized bed. Gladio rolled lazily from one side to the other, awakening easily with long limbs stretched towards the heavens. The mornings were made for Gladio and he felt the most invigorated during those early hours. Still, he indulged himself by enjoying the softness of his mattress for a few extra minutes.  
  
Eventually rolling out of bed onto the floor, Gladio carefully stacked his weight, feeling the heaviness on his hands. He began moving his body slowly to the ground, groaning slightly at tight muscles that had settled into his form during the night. Picking up pace, Gladio's movements became fluid and natural as he completed several sets of his morning push-ups.  
  
Eyes still gazing to the floor, he studied the way the light fell and skittered along the grain of the wood. Ever since the dawn returned, the light that poured in around him looked different. It was more beautiful and brighter than he remembered but he guessed living in darkness for a decade would do that to a person.  
  
Now fully awake, Gladio languidly stepped out of his Crownsguard sweats and prepared a steaming shower. He had a meeting to attend and matters to speak of with the King. He would be alone with him for several hours and he couldn’t deny the way he enjoyed entertaining different scenarios of how’d they would spend their time. The most tantalizing? Enjoying a walk through the Citadel’s garden without having to worry about politics, just enjoying Noctis’ company in its entirety and uninterrupted. Perhaps he could even steal a kiss. Warmth colored his face as he thought about chaste kisses but in turn, guilt colored his fantasy.

As he entered the shower, rivulets of water washed over old scars and soothed aching joints. Running his hands down the wrought muscles that graced his chest and stomach, he grazed between his legs, finding that part of him clearly not affected by the guilt.

He palmed at himself, gently squeezing and savored the pleasure that fluttered to life in his stomach. The shower wall felt cool as he leaned his forehead against it, a sharp contrast from the hot water flowing down his body. He allowed himself to grip the base of his heavy cock, wondering if he should indulge in himself. Unhurriedly, Gladio pumped his length iin long, firm strokes with a tight grip that expertly twisted as he thought of the only face he could.  
  
Ripped from his vision, Gladio’s eyes shot open by the loud knocking at his door. Reluctantly, he weakened the grip around himself and swore to the Astrals themselves that there had better be a good goddamn reason to interrupt his morning.

Urgently, he grabbed the closest pair of pants and headed towards the relentless hammering that continued. There was still a visible bulge in his pants as the fabric stretched pleasantly over himself but with a quick tug, he slipped himself inside the waistband.

“Alright, alright, I hear you!” Reaching for the door, Gladio flung it open, greeting the unlucky person on the other side with his perfected sneer.

“Gladiolus Amicitia, Member of the Crownsguard, Shield of The Crown, you’ve been summoned to the lower sanctum at the East gate to escort His Majesty, the King, Noctis Lucis Caelum to an undisclosed location. More information will be provided to you by Chief Strategist, Ignis Scientia.”

Gladio winced at the stiff formality.

“Let me just uh, grab my uniform and I’ll be right down. Dismissed.” Gladio said hesitatingly.

“Sir.” The guard left with a swift bow, leaving Gladio confused and wondering what was going on and why couldn’t Ignis give him the news himself. And a trip? For how long?

He fastened the last button on his Crownsguard fatigues and set off to meet Noctis with a lump in his throat.

******

Noctis spent the morning on the terrace, catching up on briefings that were provided moments earlier before a gentle knock on his chamber door broke his concentration. He wasn’t expecting anyone but he could surmise from the light rapt exactly who was on the other side.

“Come in.”

“Your Majesty, er - Noct. Good morning.” Noctis had always preferred his closest friends to not use his formal title but Ignis had a bad habit of addressing him formally, especially when inside the Citadel.

“Ignis? We’re not suppose to meet until I’ve gone over these and I haven’t exactly had the chance to -“

“Noct,  sorry to interrupt but that’s not why I’m here,” Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose out of habit. “There is an issue that needs your immediate attention.”

Suddenly, Noctis’ expression shifted. “Lead the way.” By now, Noctis had rose from his chair and his stance strengthened at the worry in Ignis’ voice.

“Ah, yes. Well. I won’t be able to accompany you but that’s only part of the problem.” He took a careful breath before continuing. “The other is that this problem is in Accordo. There’s a group of insurgents that no doubt were at their pinnacle during the dark times and are threatening the nearby towns. We already have some of our best soldiers in the area but your presence would help greatly as an act of unity.”

“Accordo? Ignis, that’s several days travel from here!” Noctis had begun to pace back and forth. “And with Luna gone on her travels…” His mind trailed off.

“I know, your Majesty. Yes, having the Oracle present would help greatly but alas, we’ll make do without her. Gladio will see to it that you make the journey successfully.”

With Ignis’ words, Noctis stood still. The light casted delicate hues of yellow along the furniture and brightened strewn pieces of paper, signaling the approaching early afternoon.

“I’ll escort you down to meet Gladio and debrief him as well. Unfortunately, I haven’t had time to speak with him and I’ve kept this on a need-to-know basis.” Ignis tightened his gloves “I’ll let Prompto know as well, although he will be quite busy with the Marshall I suspect.”

Noctis gave Ignis a simple nod and left the royal chamber with determination and a slight flutter behind his chest.

******

Gladio made his way to the East gate and as soon as he rounded the corner of their meeting spot, he spotted Noctis talking to Ignis as he nodded earnestly in agreement; a stark contrast of days when their roles would’ve been reversed.

“Ah, Gladio. Good to see you and please forgive me for not being able to deliver the message myself. I’ve been held up in meetings all morning,” His posture relaxed, “Apparently the Council itself would fall apart without my presence.” He sighed.

“No doubt about it, Iggy.” Gladio said with a warm smile before shifting his gaze to Noct. “Your Majesty.”

Although he addressed Noctis formally, the way it rolled off his tongue was anything but and Noctis tried to hide the smirk that was growing at the corner of his lips. He knew he hated to be addressed as such by him.

“Well, let’s get you up to speed before you and Noctis head out.” Ignis declared and a short talk later they both set off.

The drive was pleasant for the most part. At the wheel, Gladio made small talk before falling into a silence that wasn’t exactly comfortable. Ever since Noctis returned that night in Hammerhead, Gladio didn’t get another moment alone with him. Not really. And maybe that was on purpose. The time he spent with Noctis was often buffered by high ranking officials or Luna - never just the two of them. It made perfect sense as Shield of the Crown he’d be around the Queen frequently but when she wasn’t there, Ignis or Prompto were. Gladio often wondered if Noctis didn’t trust himself alone with him.  
  
A few hours into their journey, they were forced to stop as a herd of Garula’s treaded lazily across their path.

“You gotta be kiddin’ me,” Gladio loudly complained as he rolled his head back against the headrest.

Noctis smirked. “Remember when we had to take down three of these because Prompto _had_ to get a photo and they turned out to be rabid?”

“That was a damn sight!” He chuckled, lulling his head to the side to better look out the window. Noctis couldn’t help but to steal a glimpse at his Shield’s exposed neck, eyes trailing down the long cords of muscles that ran taught from his neck to chest.  
  
“Might be here a while and the sun has already started to set,” He said quietly, almost as if to himself before turning his heads towards Noct. “There’s a haven close, we could camp there for the night? If you want.”

“...May as well.”

Gladio wasn’t sure if Noctis was tired already or if he was reluctant about making camp alone with him for the first time in years. Either way, Gladio had decided within the first few minutes of their trip he wasn’t going to read into anything too much; he just wanted to make sure this trip was successful and Noctis was safe.

After parking the car, they made their way up the hill to the haven as Gladio walked a few feet infront, alert and guarded.

It felt good to be where he belonged: at his King’s side. Reflecting on the past year, Gladio felt damn proud. Proud to be serving his King and to be standing along side his friends as they rebuilt their world, even if the transition into normal life felt like anything but. The worst was over but the future seemed daunting as ever as new problems arose and demanded their attention. The past year was a lot to process and neither Ignis, Prompto or Noctis had much time to sit down and truly reflect.

As Gladio led them closer, he noticed Noctis lagging behind.

“Hey, need me to slow down?” He called back, concerned.

“No, I’m fine. Just my, uh, knee.” Noctis replied, waving his hand dismissively before picking up his pace.

Gladio fixed his gaze towards the haven but his concern didn’t leave. They hadn’t walked nearly enough for Noctis’ knee to start acting up, but before he could think more on the matter, the welcoming stony expanse of the haven greeted them.

Noctis hurried onto the flat surface and idly moved pieces of the stones that surrounded the fire pit.

“Give me a sec and I’ll get a fire going.” Gladio set their equipment down and sifted through their necessities before sighing in frustration. “Ah shit, one of the arms of the tent must’ve fell. Can’t be too far, I’ll be right back.”

He began to make his way down before Noctis grabbed his arm abruptly.

“W-Wait.” Realization washed over Noctis as he gripped Gladio’s bicep firmly, quickly pulling back.

“Noct? You alright?” Gladio was facing him now, eyes searching. It was too dark to see but he hoped Noctis would reveal anything to him.

Noctis looked away but Gladio swore he saw a glimpse of a look on his King’s face that he hadn’t seen in a very long time: fear.

Gladio blinked as he played the last few moments over again in mind, giving way to a sudden understanding that pierced his heart.

Noctis was afraid of the dark.

Not as a child would be but as someone who had suffered tremendously at the grips of the Starscourge’s dark, unyielding grip.

He thought back on every time the comforting rays of the sun disappeared, how it must have been reminder of what Noctis had endured. Truthfully, a typical night cycle was not much different than that of the eternal night. Gladio had felt a similar rush of panic each night after the dawn returned, afraid that the sun was never to rise again and that everything they had done up until that point was a dream too good to be real.

Without saying a word, Gladio reached into his pocket and took out a small box of matches to light the fire pit. In seconds, the roaring blue flames turned into the familiar flicker of yellow that soothed Noctis’ anxiety.

Noctis took a seat on a chair Gladio had put down and whispered, “Thanks.”

“I do need to get that pole.” Gladio said softly. “Won’t take long.”

“I know.” Noctis looked up at his shield and smiled faintly.

In a matter of moments, Gladio returned with the remaining piece of their tent. Noctis was leaning forward, enjoying the warmth and light of the fire. The amber flames danced in his eyes and his features visibly smoothed. It was hard not to notice the sharp angular lines that were now etched into his face and how Gladio wished so badly to trace them gently with his finger tips.

“I know I’m not Iggy but there’s a few noodles in there,” Gladio pointed to a duffle bag nearby. “We can grab a real meal tomorrow.” He said casually, trying to lighten the mood.

“This is fine. Actually kind of miss these.” Noctis began to boil water for their noodles and things fell into familiarity between them. After a few bites, Noctis settled heavily into his chair. “Yeah, that definitely hit the spot. Not that I’m complaining about the food I get at the Citadel.”

“How’s Citadel life treatin’ you and Luna?” Gladio tried to sound nonchalant.

“Can’t complain. Luna’s doing great, of course. She was excited to visit the neighboring areas and connect again with the people. She’s still held in high regard as the Oracle, even though they don’t really speak to her much.” They meaning the Six. Noctis cleared his throat.

“Does she know?” Gladio realized as soon as the words left his mouth what he had just said and choked on his noodles. “Shit sorry, that’s none of my business.” He quickly added.

After a moments pause, Noctis finally responded.

“No, she doesn’t.”

A deep breath filled Gladio’s chest. “After the dawn came and the first night with it, I downed a whole bottle of Gahladian wine to get through it.” He avoided Noctis’ eyes.

Noctis shifted in his chair and the crackle of the fire blanketed them in a comforting silence.

“Took me four months to sleep through the night.” Gladio added after several long moments.

“Even after a year, it does not come as easy for me,” Noctis leaned back in his chair, “And this has been the first night I’ve stayed outside since...”

“Yeah.” Gladio said with all the understanding only he could give.

It physically pained Gladio to see Noctis so visibly hurt and conflicted. He was different now; a leader and Gladio could only imagine the inner struggle he was dealing with by still being affected by a past that he’d never be able to shed. Gladio buried any pity that had began to crawl its way up, refusing to let any of it show across his face.

“Want to go get some rest? I can clean up out here. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow that may or may not include doing a bit of hunting.”

Without a word, Noctis made his way to their tent and settled inside. Gladio knew the warmth of the fire should be maintained all night for the sake of Noctis, even if he didn’t say that. After a half hour of tending to the fire, Gladio heard rustling within the tent.

Nightmares were common for him during his adjustment and so he peered into the tent to make sure he wasn’t in the grips of one but was instead met with a restless and disheveled King.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Not really.”

“I’ll...be in soon.” Gladio said, glancing over his shoulder at the dwindling fire.

“Don’t.” Noctis announced.

Gladio’s head snapped back in bewilderment. He knew it would be a little awkward sleeping with him alone in the tent after all this time but he didn’t expect to be kicked out, but if his Majesty wished it, then he would abide.

“I mean, you don’t have to keep the fire going all night. I’m fine. Really.” Noctis laid down and draped his arm over his eyes, “Just come sleep, Gladio.” He murmured.

A flood of relief overcame Gladio and he bit back a smile. “Yeah, alright.”

Gladio clumsily made his way into the tent, certain the size of it could no longer accommodate him the way it used to.

The sleeping bag was carefully placed as far as could be from Noctis but still close enough that the warmth of their bodies was easily felt. It brought a pleasant feeling behind his chest; it had been so long since he actually slept next to anyone. Despite his efforts to move forward with his life, be it throwing himself into his training or the occasional hook up, he couldn’t dull the aching in his chest that gripped the tightest come nightfall. And it was fine. Navigating this new life wasn’t easy but serving at the side of his King was more than enough for Gladio and what little time they did share, he held dearly.

Eventually the fire outside the tent faded from a small glow to nothing and the steady breathing of Gladio and Noctis filled the tent. A calm that Gladio hadn’t known in years claimed him and he welcomed it greedily, slipping into blissful peace.

  
Gladio wasn’t sure how much time had exactly passed when he was awaken but he was certain that the arm splayed across his chest was very much real and he in fact not dreaming. Noctis must have shifted during the night, sprawling as he always did. Gladio’s mind raced, unsure if he should move his arm and risk waking up Noctis who was so close that he was able to hear the breathy sighs he let out from Gladio’s subtle movements.

He entertained the idea of staying awake a little longer to listen to his breath - who knew when he’d be this close again? _Only for a moment_ , he promised himself. And for a moment, Gladio was lost in the heaviness of Noctis’ arm and the way his breath felt hotly against his skin.

Soon the snug material of Gladio’s underwear began to grow tightly against him. He shifted, trying to lessen the tension but all it did was apply a satisfying amount of pressure to his hardening cock and the material grew damp with his increasing arousal.

As if on cue, Noctis’ arm brushed against his own, doing nothing for the anguished state he was currently in. He froze, not sure if he should move or keep still and _fuck_ , did he want to just be as close possible.

It was damn pathetic how the mere touch of Noctis was enough to make Gladio forget about the very reason they were together in the tent and wanting so much that he could not have. The skin-on-skin contact was enough to bring Gladio a wave of warmth he wanted to drown himself in.

  
Noctis began to wake, dragging fingers down Gladio’s chest in such a way that tiny pleasurable sparks danced along his skin. _Shit_. Gladio was at his limit and he definitely didn’t feel like dealing with a hard on all night so he swallowed thickly and roused his King. It was the hardest decision he had to make yet.

“Noct.” Gladio whispered loudly and in turn, Noctis gripped tighter around his large waist. “Noctis…” he said a bit louder this time.

“Hmm?” Noctis sleepily hummed before realizing the compromising position he was in.

Noctis sat up, looking down at Gladio and as his eyes adjusted, he noticed the way his Shield covered his lower half. Gladio saw his eyes roaming and he quickly turned onto his side to better conceal his arousal.

“I, um...”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it.” Gladio mumbled into the floor.

Several long moments passed with Gladio feigning sleep and he had yet to feel Noctis return to his spot.

“Shield.” Noctis whispered quietly into the darkness, jarring Gladio.

Gladio turned over, looking up at Noctis. Through the shadows, Gladio could barely make out the silhouette of his lips and neck, completely inviting. Gladio’s hand still covered his crotch but he could see Noctis shift his gaze southward. Gladio didn’t respond but he laid there, waiting for further orders.

Noctis leaned closer, placing his fingertips over where Gladio held himself. Their skin connected and sang eagerly at the contact.

“Majesty...” Gladio whispered back, unable to stay quiet. Noctis was stoking a flame that had lay hidden for so long; had he any idea?

Noctis removed Gladio’s hand to reveal the growing bulge in his pants. Gladio’s chest heaved in anticipation and uncertainty, unsure if he was dreaming all of this. Gladio tried to shift, anything to relieve the constriction he was beginning to feel on his cock but was stopped short of relief.

“Don’t move.” Noctis demanded.

“What,” Gladio swallowed before continuing. “What do you need from me? Please, tell me.”

Fingers began lightly brushing against Gladio’s thigh, teasing. Gladio’s blood surged at the feathery light touches and his cock jumped underneath his leather pants in anticipation.

“Just need you.” Noctis breathed, eyes fixated. By now, Gladio was painfully hard and he watched his King trail fingertips down his chest and stomach, lingering on each well-defined dip that he had worked so hard for. Each muscle belonged to Noctis just as much to him.

_Oh fuck, this is really happening._

Unsure how far Noctis wanted to take it, he weighed his options. But Noctis’ hot tongue was soon on exposed skin along with playful bites, not giving Gladio much time or the wherewithal to make any rational decision. He hissed in pleasure as teeth gently sunk into him, and he hoped it was hard enough to leave lasting marks as a reminder.

Emboldened, Gladio took his large hands and placed them on Noctis hips, forcing them to make contact. He could feel Noctis was already hard too and fought back a moan building in his throat.

Turning over and pinning Noctis beneath his broad expanse, Gladio stared at the man who wouldn’t fucking leave his mind, no matter how hard he tried. And that’s all he was - a man. A man that had saved an entire world and sent Gods to their feet. His King, his Noctis.

Gladio ground into Noctis, drawing a sharp breath from his lips. He was still looking for that perfect sound that Noctis made when he was driven to the edge, he knew it was somewhere within and he intended on drawing it out.

“I told you not to move.”

“Yeah, well. You were driving me damn crazy.” Gladio said, lust lacing his voice.

Noctis raised a hand to Gladio’s face, tracing his fingertips along the scars on his face before eventually landing at his lips. Gladio took Noctis’ finger into his mouth, savouring the taste of his King. Noctis grabbed from inside his mouth and pulled him in for a chaste kiss that deepened at Gladio’s persistence that sent both of them grasping for anything to touch and hold on to.

Gladio was certain he could stay forever like that, inside of Noctis’ warm, soft mouth but he also wanted more. The last time they were together like this, Gladio had only gone so far to see how Noctis looked with his cock in his pretty mouth and _Astrals_ , what a damn sight.  
  
Soon, a blinding light of pleasure shot through Gladio’s body and it took him a moment to realize Noctis had begun rutting against him. He kissed Noctis’ mouth once, then twice before taking his bottom lip into his mouth, teasing it between his teeth.

“Not wasting any time, mm?” Gladio finally mumbled against Noctis’ skin, interrupting the sinful sounds of skin against skin and gentle sucking.

“Wasted enough as is.” He breathed into Gladio’s ear. “Fuck me, Gladio. Gods, I need - “ Before he could plead, Gladio swallowed the lewd words and reached into Noctis’ pants and gripped his dripping cock. 

“Fuck, you’re so hard already.” He twisted his wrist just so, pumping with all the expertise of a man who thought about doing this more than he should.

Noctis let out a strangled moan, throwing his head back.

“I got you.” Gladio used his other arm to prop up Noctis’ head so their eyes were even with one another. “Keep looking at me, baby.” Gladio leaned his head against Noctis, eyes steady. “Yeah, just like that.” Gladio was moving more rapidly now, trying his best to draw out the sounds he missed hearing.

Noctis tried his best to keep his eyes on Gladio but with each movement, his eyes fluttered and threatened to shut in piercing pleasure. Gladio’s movements slowed and weakened until he gripped and stroked Noctis in one hard stroke. He saw his eyes roll into the back of his head and felt his breath all but cease.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re doing so good.” he whispered as he trailed soft kisses against Noctis’ jaw. “My King…”

Gladio stopped and sat up, straddling Noctis, who was now a panting mess underneath him. Catching his breath, Noctis peered up at Gladio before zeroing in on what he wanted most. He reached inside Gladio’s pants and freed his cock. He felt the weight of it in his hand and studied every vein he could make out. Agonizingly slow, he traced along each one, careful to avoid his Shield’s blushing tip.

“Closer.” Noctis’ breathed, tugging him in the direction of his mouth.

Instead of moving closer, Gladio stood up and shucked off the rest of his clothing then carefully lowered himself until powerful thighs were placed at each side of Noctis’ head. He leaned back, careful to keep most of the weight off Noctis’ chest as his cock hanged thick and long, making the image beneath him unbearably obscene as most of the length disappeared into Noctis’ mouth. Noctis swirled his tongue around and stroked Gladio from base to tip until clear droplets beaded and dripped onto his tongue.

“Tastes better than I remember.” He gripped the thighs that surrounded him and ran fingers upwards and around, squeezing Gladio’s ass hard enough to draw a growl from deep inside his throat. Their bodies were burning as the temperature in the tent kept climbing until a thin layer of sweat covered both of them.

“Can’t wait any longer.” Gladio rumbled in his deepest tone before he flipped Noctis over and flushed himself against his back, holding and pinning his King. He moved down his lithe back, biting and trailing his tongue. The feel of his silken skin mesmerized Gladio and he couldn’t wait to take enough time to study every inch of Noctis. He ventured further, teasing Noctis’ entrance with his finger, dragging it up and down and only applying the slightest pressure.

“Gladio, please,” Noctis begged.

“You can do better than that.” He mumbled into Noctis’ lower back before dragging his tongue down, replacing prodding fingers. There wasn’t any lube which may have put a hitch in Gladio’s plan if he weren’t so determined and so resourceful with his tongue.

Gladio hummed between Noctis’ cheeks, sending a pleasant vibration into him.  
  
“Oh fuck…” Noctis moaned.

Noctis’ energy surged as sensations he never thought he was capable of experiencing coursed through him. Gladio worked Noctis until his hips began to lift off the tent’s floor in an attempt to drive Gladio’s tongue deeper. He removed his tongue and Noctis looked back in disappointment. His Shield peered down at him, studying as a moment of clarity fell over Noctis.

Gladio noticed the change in his eyes and hesitated.  
  
“You sure ‘bout this?” He had to ask before doing something neither one of them could take back. He would be lying if Luna didn’t cross his mind.

“Yes.”

“And Luna?” Gladio regretted letting her name fall from his lips when he was so close to having what he wanted for so long. But he had to know. “Should’ve brought this up sooner. Sorry.”

Noctis rolled onto his back. He tried to speak several times before finally settling on an answer.

“She knows.”

“Knows what?” Gladio replied, confused.

“That you...I. It’s always been you.” Noctis was now staring into Gladio’s eyes with all the weariness that could be expected of a King who had reigned for far too long. “Everything happened so fast when I returned. And I thought marrying Luna was the right thing for all of Eos. When Bahamut told me I had to die -”

“Wait, _what_ ?” Gladio’s confused look turned into complete bewilderment and he all but shouted. “ _Die_? When did you die?”

Gladio’s mind raced. One moment he was dizzy with relief and hearing Noctis talk about dying had his mind reeling into overdrive. He would’ve known, should’ve known…

“Gladio, let me explain” Noctis pleaded.

“That what he told you all those years ago? And you never told me? Noctis, I am your Shield.”

“I know, Gladio.” Noctis sighed. “Look, everything was so complicated. I didn’t die. It was just a way for Bahamut to test my strength to receive the Crystal. I had to be willing to sacrifice myself. And I was prepared to do so because it was the right thing to do.” His head hung heavy as he recalled the decision he had to make all those years ago.

“You were just. Going to let me not know? And to find your body…” Gladio’s eyes flickered about the tent, conflicted.

“I couldn’t tell you. I...” Tears swelled into Noctis’ eyes.

Gladio saw the visible hurt on Noctis’ face and scooped him into his large arms, covering his body with his own. Noctis clung to his chest, as years of pent up emotion poured out.

“Remember the day by the river?” Gladio said quietly. Noctis nodded silently against his chest.

“I knew that day I loved you. You were sleeping and looked so vulnerable. ‘Course you’re not anymore. But then, I wanted to do everything in my power to protect you. Still, I knew it was more than that.” Gladio took his King by the chin. “I wanted to lose myself in you that day by the river. When you let me hold you, that was the happiest I had been then and after that. Thought about that day a lot after you were gone. More than the night before Gralea.”

Noctis’ hands held tightly against Gladio’s waist.

“ ‘S okay. I panicked. The idea of you...dead. I couldn’t bear it.” Gladio said with a waiver in his own voice. “Gods, look at us.”

“Yeah.” Noctis said with a slight chuckle, cheeks wet.

“C’mere,” Gladio took Noctis into his mouth, reigniting the need in both of them and it was far sweeter than before now that everything had been laid bare between them.

Gladio put Noctis on his back, grabbing his legs and placing one on his broad shoulder. Noctis was still slick from earlier and he positioned himself in line with his opening, gently pushing and teasing.

“Don’t stop.” Noctis said through bated breath.

“Fuck...” Gladio pushed passed the tight ring of muscle into Noctis and his belly swelled with lust, love and an inexplicable sensation that he failed to ascribe any meaning to for it filled him in ways he didn’t know he needed.

Beneath, Noctis’ breath drew ragged and his expression took on a pained look. Gladio peppered small kisses along his face, completely in awe of the way he felt and looked at that moment.

“Just tell me to stop and I will.”

“I already gave your order, Shield.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Gladio pushed deeper, watching pleasure spread across his King’s face. “Relax and I’ll fuck you real nice ‘n slow - till you get used to it. Then you’re mine how I want.”

Gladio’s words went straight to Noctis’ cock and instead of snapping back, all that left his mouth was a beautiful medley of moans and whimpers that sent Gladio soaring. 

He eased his entire cock into Noctis until the resistance subsided, turning both of them into incoherent messes. But through the haze, Gladio thought he heard Noctis say “I love you” before getting lost in the pleasure that swept over him.


End file.
